Spaghetti Week
I think I may have sperged-out. -Dick Masterson Spaghetti Week was an event that began October 11th, 2019 and lasted until October 18th. The term "Spaghetti Week" was coined by Dick to describe two three unrelated yet equally ridiculous installments of goss that perfectly overlapped in such an opportune manner than they deserved an entire week of notoriety. 'Meltdown 2: Still Melting' Maddox's twitter had been quiet since The Great Maddox Meltdown back in August. Then on the morning of October 11th he tweeted: "This guy just doxxed ''sic me by posting my home address on Facebook. He's part of my stalker ex-co-host, D** *******'s hate mob. I've posted more information here on how you can help. Thanks to corresponding FB post Also big shout-out to @PatreonSupport and @Patreon. Thanks guys!"'' The attached image was the profile picture of FB user Jon G. A day later he tweeted: "Hey @LeafShave, disappointed to learn you work with Top Hat ad agency in PA. One of their partners, Aaron E., is a stalker who's part of an online harassment mob that creates "job lynch mobs." I won't be using your products as long as you're associated with Top Hat. Thanks" Attached was a screenshot of a post from September 26, 2016 by Aaron E. to the now-defunct Dick Show Facebook group that called for sending the "job lynch mob" after Harry's, a grooming company that formerly sponsored The Best Debate in the Universe. A second screenshot showed a Leaf Shave razor and the third screenshot showed a post to the Dick Show subreddit featuring the Schutzstaffel Lightning Bolts with the caption "Hey everyone. I created a new logo for the Sean Show! Enjoy!" Leaf Shave DM'd Maddox to let him know that they had not done business with Top Hat in some time. 40 minutes later he repeated the process but this time tagged Iron City Beer. 2 hours later Maddox retweeted his first tweet from October 11th and said: "Hey @ILHumanServices, just wanted to let you know that one of your employees stalks and doxes people online. He's part of a hate group that regularly makes rape and death threats. Jonathan even impersonated a lawyer I work with. Feel free to contact me with more info. Thanks" An hour later he retweeted the Iron City Beer tweet with: "Hey @IronCityBeer, in case you were wondering, Aaron E. from Top Hat ad agency admitted to harassing me, but he called it "innocuous." I don't think a "job lynch mob" is innocuous. Here are the types of messages the hate mob he's associated with sent to me and my acquaintances:" Attached was a screenshot of Aaron's post to the FB group (from 2019) saying, "I wish I could find how innocuous my "harassment" was, but he deleted it. It was just in reaction to that video". A second screenshot was a DM from an unknown user who simply said, "You aren't fit to drive my car, n*gger". It's unlikely this person is from The Dick Show as this community has adopted a strict no-swearing zone ever since Apostrophos Kokkopuffs showed up. On the 14th of October Maddox returned to the war path with: "Hey @TwitterSupport @PatreonSupport, over the weekend D** ******* (@labasedcomedian) had my home address doxxed on his public Facebook page. The person who did it is a public employee for DHS and has access to private records. I alerted the public. Why is this tolerated?" Attached was a comment made in the Dick Show FB group which was censored but is implied to have showed Maddox's home address. (This will come in handy later). A second tweet was also aimed at Patreon and Patreon Support but Maddox yet again failed to remember that Patreon no longer listens to him ever since he sued them back in 2017. Shortly after Maddox said: "Amazing number of people defending doxing. Lot of people think it's not doxing if you post someone's home address just because you found it in a public document. So it's cool if we all start posting an address found in a certain lawsuit on Doc. No. 3, page 2, line4?" The address in question is implied to be Dick's home address which Dick has previously said is not difficult to find. Maddox's home address is contained in the same document but is apparently off-limits to discussion. Do as I say and not as I do, etc. 'Slime Time' In spite of his usual schizo rants, Maddox had some merit to this month's round of narcissistic insanity on the grounds that his home address did become widely known after it was posted to the Facebook group. Dickheads were quick to discover that Maddox's house was recently sold and the real estate listings were available online. Imagery surfaced of the home's interior featuring a multi-family triplex, one of which sported a three-mic podcasting setup, a red throne, posters for The Best Page in the Universe, shark stickers, and an enormous Dragon Age ''Slime blanket. It is entirely possible that these images show the very dwelling place of the Mad Cuck himself. Dick Masterson thus encouraged men of the ''Dick Show community to send the image of Maddox's bed to the women in their life asking for their reactions, this has become known as "Slime Time" among Dickheads and has since spawned the Twitter trend #SlimeTime. Meltdown 3: Mob Rule On October 17th Maddox posted to Facebook: "I've been doxxed ''sic again on stalker Dox Herrera's Facebook page. Now he's sharing where I live with white nationalists. Doxxing is posting people's home address, phone number, etc for the purpose of harassment, threats or intimidation. You can find nearly everyone's home address in a public documents sic (like utility listings). Like most people, I've never chosen to post my address on Facebook or anywhere else for that matter. His address can be found in the same documents too, but it's still doxxing if you post it for the purpose of harassment and intimidation. And that's exactly why he's sharing it with white nationalists and his stalker mob (many more of which will be outed soon). You can help by contacting Patreon…"'' Attached were Patreon's support page and Twitter handle. Shortly after he tweeted: "Check out this weird game I found. Hey @PatreonSupport and @Patreon, when can I see this exciting new game from your white nationalist-friendly creators?" Attached was the image below. He pulled that tweet and reposted it with a different caption, saying: "The Boy and his Blob sequel is weird..." Maddox has decided that Nazis are stalking his house like in that movie The Others. SpaghettiO's While Slime Time raged on, a new wave of Spaghetti was cooking. On Thursday the 17th Dick Masterson began a seemingly unprovoked tirade against Asterios Kokkinos. Though details were slim it was deduced that Asterios had said something about Dick's personal life. Dick, who is oft level-headed when it comes to Twitter drama, was behaving unusually obtuse and spent several hours posting screenshots of Asterios' Twitter and Discord DM's without offering any justification for their "beef." Dick and Sean explored the issue on episode 177 of the podcast where it was revealed that Dick held a mounting list of greivances against Asterios, including but not limited to: * Asterios complaining about the travel conditions during Road Rage Chicago where he expected his own hotel room but instead roomed with the rest of the cast in an Air B&B that Dick paid for * Asterios sending Dick a $700 invoice for travel expenses relative to said trip where he spent the aforementioned amount on food * Asterios spreading rumors of 80's Girl swinging